Glad you're back
by IMALUVR
Summary: Rated M just to be safe...this is my first Avengers story about Clint Barton and an OC


Director Nick Fury

Agent Hill

Agent Phil Coulson

Bruce Banner-The Hulk

Steve Rogers-Captain America

Tony Stark-Ironman

Natasha Romanoff-Black Widow

Clint Barton-Hawkeye

Natalie Freeman-Falcon

"Dammit" I growled as my head bounced off the steel of the floor beneath me, thanking god that Thor had distracted Hulk and was leading him away. *Natalie do you copy* Natasha's voice sounded in my ear. *This is Agent Freeman. I copy* I grunted pushing pieces of metal off of myself. *Barton is heading your way. Stop him* she informed me before cutting out. I groaned and began pulling at my leg trying to free it from beneath the shrapnel that had fallen during the explosion. I shrieked feeling an arrow whistle past my head, jerking it to the side just in time, it lodged in the floor instead of my face. I finally pulled my leg free right as he came to stand over me.

I grunted throwing my leg up into his stomach knocking him back long enough for me to jump up and lunge at him, knocking his bow from his hand. He came at me with a knife drawn as I pushed my arm forward hitting him in the jaw sending him into the railing and to the floor. "Nat?" he questioned slowly rising to his feet and reaching out towards me. I gave him a sad smile before hitting him in the temple and knocking him out.

I looked up as I heard Clint start gasping and groaning to see him awake pulling at the straps that held him down. "You're gonna be alright Clint" I cooed standing up and filling a cup for him. "Is that what you think? Huh Nat" he growled tossing his head. "Have you ever had someone else in your head? They pull you out and put different things in" he explained settling down to the point I felt it was safe to let him go. "How'd you get him out" he asked as I sat by his side and started loosening the cuffs on his wrists. "Cognitive Recalibration, I hit you really hard on the head" I explained softly rubbing the red wrings around his hands as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Did I do that" he asked softly touching my temple where I knew there was a deep cut from the Hulk flinging me through a wall after the explosions. I shook my head and grabbed his hand again bringing it towards my mouth. Kissing each of his knuckles I looked him in the eye and answered "no it wasn't you. You didn't hurt me at all" I answered truthfully. "Good" he mumbled as he leaned into me our foreheads pressed together.

"Natalie I need someone to fly one of those jets" Steve ordered walking into the room as I waited for Clint to finish up in the bathroom. "I can" he offered walking out holding a small towel to his chest as water dripped down. I nodded at Captain once before walking out to get ready for the mission.

I met up with Steve, Natasha and Clint at the jet just in time for the man to try and stop us. "Son. Just don't" Captain spoke holding up his hand watching as the kid walked off without anymore objections. "Nat please be careful today" Clint whispered holding my face in between his hands before sitting in the pilot's seat as Captain and I stood in the back waiting for the fight to start.

*Stark we're coming up on Park Ave* I informed him as we flew into the city. *What'd you do stop for drive through. Come up to 3rd I'll lay them out for you* he replied before darting in front of the plane. "Natasha" Clint called setting his sights on Loki and Thor who we're fighting on the balcony of stark tower. "I see him" she replied starting to fire shots at the demigod.

"Natalie are you okay" Clint asked unbuckling and climbing back to me once we finally slid to a stop. "I'm fine" I nodded standing up with his help, grabbing my bow and following Captain out into the streets. "We have to get back up there" Captain ordered as we all started to run back into the middle of the war.

"Captain there's civilians trapped over past that bus" I informed him ducking behind an over turned Taxi, Hawkeye right next to me. "Alright Widow you come with me" he answered jumping up onto the taxi and running for the bus I had mentioned Natasha not far behind.

"This reminds me of Budapest" I told Clint as we stood back to back fighting off Loki's army. "You and I remember Budapest very differently" he disagreed quickly looking at me before going back to the Chitaru.

"Well this is a disaster" Banner said walking towards us when there was a break in fighting. "I've seen worse" I mumbled remembering back to earlier that day when the Hulk came out and had attacked me. "I'm sorry" he apologized rubbing the back of his neck and looking at his feet. Shaking my head I shrugged and gave him a smile "We could use worse" I grinned as Stark flew in with a giant metal lizard thing behind him.

"Dr. Banner now would be a good time to get angry" Captain yelled as the thing flew closer. "That's my secret, I'm always angry" the man said before bursting into his other half and attacking the beast. "Get down" Stark yelled as he shot a missile into its chest as everyone dove behind vehicles.

"Alright. Hawkeye, Falcon get on those rooftops. Call out patterns and strays. Stark try and keep a perimeter and keep these things off the street" Captain ordered pointing to each of us. "Mind giving us a lift" Clint asked Tony as he was about to take off. "Sure might want to clench up" he joked grabbing our arms and shooting into the air.

*Stark you got a bunch of strays coming after you* Clint informed as he continued to shoot down Chitaru. *Find a tight corner, they can't bank worth a damn* I added blowing one of the carriers up. *I will roger that* he replied as he darted into a small alley. *Got anything else useful* he asked after he got rid of the 6 following him. I darted my eyes around quickly before answering *Thor's fighting a squadron down on 6th. Captain and Widow are cornered on 10th and Hulk is on one of those snake things* I informed him ducking as a shot blew past my head.

*Captain this isn't going to mean anything if we don't close that portal* I called as the army continued pouring out of the sky. *Our biggest guns couldn't touch it* he replied quickly. *maybe it isn't about guns* I mumbled seeing one of the jet things coming closer. *if you want to get up there you're going to need a ride* he sighed giving in. *I already have one* I grunted before jumping onto the back of the jet, cutting the chains holding the soldiers and kicking them off.

I ducked with a squeak as a blue bolt of light flew past my head hitting the building in front of me. *Uh Clint I could use some help* I groaned as I looked back and noticed Loki right on my tail. *Nat what are you doing* he questioned angrily as I heard an explosion behind me. I could just picture the glare he had towards me right now. Not answering I jumped onto the roof of StarkTower and rolled stopping next to the edge.

"Dr. Selvig we have to shut it down" I yelled over the commotion Hulk was causing inside the tower. "We need Loki's spear, and I'm looking right at it" he replied crawling to his feet a small trickle of blood descending down his forehead. Nodding I jumped onto the level below where the spear was lying. Grabbing it and climbing back to the Teseract I held the spear at the ready. *I can shut the portal* I said to everyone waiting for the order. *Do it* Captain yelled. I was about to shove the spear into the cube of energy when Stark spoke up.

*No don't I've got a nuke coming in ready to blow in less than a minute…and I know exactly where to put it* he spoke flying straight into the portal opening, missile on his back. "Come on Stark" I mumbled waiting for him to come back down looking for the red and gold of his suit. *Close it* Captain ordered with a soft sigh. I frowned but pushed the tip of the spear into the cube not noticing that Tony had started to fall towards the street below. *He made it. He's back* Natasha said laughing. I smiled and helped the doctor up making our way down.

*Hey good job guys, how bout we just don't come in tomorrow* Tony gasped from where he laid on the broken ground below. *I hear there's a Shwarma joint a few blocks from here. I think we should try it* he continued as Thor helped him to his feet. * We aren't finished just yet Tony* I chimed up noticing Loki lying in a pile of debris in StarkTower.

*Afterwards?* he questioned as they all made there way up to me. Laughing I nodded and took my position next to Clint waiting for Loki to notice us. "If it's all the same to you, I'll take that drink now" He laughed before Clint threw his arm forward knocking him back out.

"Stay out of trouble huh kid?" Banner said giving me a quick hug after I handed him his bag. I sent a smirk in Clint's direction and laughed. "In his dreams" was my smart retort before he climbed into the passenger seat of Tony's car. Watching as they drove off I waved to Steve and Natasha as they also drove away leaving me and Clint. "What do you want to do?" He asked throwing his arm over my shoulder and walking us to his car.

"I don't know this whole vacation thing is weird for us" I laughed sliding into the passenger seat as he started it up. Grabbing my hand he pulled away from the park and headed towards the interstate. "Then how bout we just drive and see what happens?" he asked looking at me quickly before setting his eyes on the road ahead. "Sounds like a plan" I agreed turning on the radio and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Clint" I asked about an hour later of silence. "Yeah Nat?" he replied looking down at me and raising an eyebrow. "I'm glad you're back" I whispered kissing his cheek and laying my head back down as a smile lit up on both our faces, the car returning to silence except for the music playing softly in the background.


End file.
